The Maidens of Makai
by Kuraihono'noeien
Summary: Voldemort has risen and it is Harry's third year, Voldemort attacks Hogwarts with his new army not only the Death Eaters but also, the Glotarios, Can Dumbledore achieve the Maidens loyalty? Why is Harry attracted to 1 of the Maidens? HarryOC


_**Chapter I The Dream**_  
  
_Harry was standing in the middle of a palace. It's glamorous ceiling that shaded a dark night when the moon is the only source of light. Harry was exploring it's gleaming walls that seemed to colored white, black, red, violet, and blue in different corresponding corridors.  
  
Harry was enjoying exploring the different passages and corridors of the palace until he felt someone calling him. He was right! He heard a voice saying: "Lord Voldemort has been reining terror in the human world... He has achieved the trust and loyalty of one of the most foulest creatures on this time..."  
  
Harry turned around. Scanning every inch of the room he hesitantly followed the voice... Suddenly before Harry noticed it... he was flying. Soaring to the skies where the sky was so blue and clear [yuck! I really do hate having to have it start out nice! So forgive me if it's a bit well... too girly and terrifyingly nice.]Harry soared to one of the highest tower and entered through the window.  
  
He then saw a glass case. A glass case w/ enormous shards of ice surrounding it. Harry went closer and inside it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! Her long chestnut brown hair scattered around and her pearly white complexion.  
  
She looked like an angel! She was wearing a Japanese White Kimono w/ a black inner garment and obi belt and the black shawl around her arms that her hands rested at the top of her chest.  
  
Harry placed his hand on the glass case and rubbed it with the palm of his hand. He looked intently at the girl... subconsciously he muttered as he read the writings at the case in gold ink. "Maiden Chaeora..." [It's pronounced as KEI-YO-RA as in Chae in CHAOTIC]  
  
The glass suddenly dissolved in a crystal like mist and Harry's hand fell down on top of Chaeora's. Harry noted that her skin was incredibly smooth. His gaze went up to her face. He smelt the pleasing fragrance of White Plum. Her eyes began to open and Harry saw two beautiful luminous blue-violet eyes sparkling at him.  
  
She placed her hand on Harry's and muttered. "You have to go... Run... before they arrive... Harry... run..."Harry couldn't move. Suddenly a corpse-like hand grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around to see cold merciless crimson red eyes staring at him. His snake-like face gestured upon Harry's. It was non other than Lord Voldemort.  
  
Everything around him dissolved and he was trapped in pitch-black w/ his mortal enemy, Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Harry Potter... we meet again..." he murmured smirking at Harry. Harry's blood ran cold. Voldemort pointed his wand at him and dark claw-like hands were reaching toward Harry. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
A flash of green light and Harry was falling. Falling to the darkness in which Lord Voldemort came from. Harry saw a shining glint on Voldemort's eyes. "Goodbye... Harry Potter..."_  
  
Harry sat up straight gasping for breath. Suddenly he noticed a mark on the back of his hand. It was an eight-pointed golden star. It was one of the symbols in the glass case! Harry saw the meaning before Chaeora woke up. It meant 'We will meet again.'  
  
He finally noticed Uncle Vernon glaring at him. "Go down stairs." He snapped. "You've got visitors."  
  
"Visitors?" asked Harry as he followed Uncle Vernon down stairs. Upon entering the living room Harry was surprised to see Prof. Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Disclaimer: Miss Jane K. Rowling is the respective owner of the novels 'Harry Potter' and therefore it is not mine but this fanfiction belongs to me.  
  
Anywayz... I really hate having to start this with a nice starting. It terrifies me!  
  
Sirius: Not only you Eiko all of us are damned terrified that you're being so nice!  
  
Marauders: =Nod in agreement=  
  
Kakurine: It really is rare that you're being nice Eiko-sama.  
  
Harry/Ron/Hermione: She has a point.  
  
Sierra: When did you start being so polite just look at the disclaimer!  
  
Mental Note: the unknown characters like Kakurine and Sierra here =gestures to the both of them= are sorta part of me. They're like split personalities you have in your mind when you're a psychic.  
  
James: I thought you were a wicken!  
  
Lily: James, she IS a wicken. She's also a psychic if you haven't known that.  
  
Remus: And I thought Sirius was the stupid one.

Sirius: Hey!  
  
Cut it out! NOW!  
  
All: =shutting up=  
  
Thank you. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... =glares at James= I was saying that you should read my bio before questioning my affairs. And this is a mental note: Sirius Black is alive in this fanfiction and James and Lily Potter will be resurrected from the dead because of Harry's generosity and kindness towards Chaeora so don't be shocked when you read that chapter since the last time I did that many reviewers bellowed in shock.  
  
Ron: That was long.  
  
Hermione: I agree.  
  
Harry: She can even beat Hermione.  
  
Hermione: =looks at Harry indignantly=  
  
Anywayz... Read and Review!


End file.
